


Truths

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Cuteness Chronicles [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Shotgunning, Smoking, Stoner!Mark, Underage Smoking, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack wished he could tell Mark the truth.If only he knew what that was.





	Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035326) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



"Just _inhale_ , man." Mark says, passing the joint over to Jack who looks extremely nervous. "Its just you and me, I'm not gonna judge you."

"Well I don't wanna fuckin' die or burn yer house down!" Jack yells, and Mark rolls his eyes.

"Would you rather shotgun?"

" _Shotgun_?"

"Like...I take a hit, then I exhale right into your mouth when you inhale."

"So...we'd have to kiss or somethin'?"

"Wh-no we don't _have_ to kiss. I mean, I can kiss you if you want me to."

"Eh...I'll pass. But I will try the shotgunnin', sans the kissin'."

"One shotgun, no kiss, coming up." Mark says, taking the joint back and inhaling a long drag. He holds it in as Jack takes a deep breath out, then grabs his face and exhales while Jack huffs inward. He gets about half the smoke then he starts to cough, so Mark turns away from him and lets it disperse in the air. Jack coughs a little more then backs up a bit, furrowing his brows.

"I'd have much rather gotten the kiss."

"Offer is still on the table." Mark laughed, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"So, about what I originally came here for..." Jack began, and Mark raised an eyebrow at him. "I just...I don't see me an' Evelynn workin' out. She's a nice girl, and she's really cool I jus'...don't feel right?"

"What do you mean?" Mark says, resting back on his palms so part of his stomach is exposed.

"I guess...I don't see anythin' long term?"

"Does it _have_ to be long term?"

"Isn't that the point in datin'?" Jack questions, and Mark shrugs.

"I'm not really the dating type I guess."

"No, yer not the _short term_ relationship type." Jack argues, and Mark huffs.

"I'm plenty okay with short term."

"Okay Mr. 'I want puppies and kids and a pretty house and a great wife.'."

"Those are _realistic_ goals!"

"They're also _long term_ goals."

"Hmph." Mark says, and Jack laughs. "But seriously, maybe she's just not the one for you. Probably has nothing to do with your goals in life. I mean, unless she just wants to sit around and be a lazy slob."

"Nope, she wants to be a drummer."

" _Ouch_."

"Mm." Jack says, and Mark blinks slowly.

"Does your mouth taste like potatoes?" Mark asks, and Jack chuckles.

"What?"

"You're Irish, right? So, when people kiss you, do you taste like potatoes?"

"No, I taste like person. _Jaysus_ yer higher than I thought."

Mark giggles. "Yeah." Jack sighs and makes a move to leave, but Mark leans forward and grabs his wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go home and talk shite out with Evelynn. Why?"

"Nooooo, stay hereeeeeee." Mark begged, tightening his grip on Jack's wrist and pulling him back onto the ground unceremoniously.

"Ow! Stop pullin' me ya maniac!" Jack squeaked as he fell to the ground. Mark laughed at him and gasped as he landed on his leg.

"Ooops."

"Yer a disaster."

Mark huffed out a small laugh. "I know." He replied, running his hands through soft green hair.

"Sleepover then?" Jack offers, and Mark smiles down at him.

"Sleepover." He replies, flopping down onto his back while still playing with Jack's hair.

Jack guessed that in all honesty, he had higher expectations than anyone could give. He wanted someone like Mark, carefree and loving, always there when he needs them.

Or maybe, the truth of the matter was that he just plain wanted Mark.

He sighed as he heard soft snores above him, closing his eyes until morning comes.

 


End file.
